


the colours of love.

by JustSomeGirlll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, also pretty sure this is a little bit of a character study of lena, but I dunno, but it's been a while since i've watched the show so it's anybody's guess at this point, i think this is canon compliant, it is definitely a relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: little moments of Kara and Lena's relationship as told by different colours.OR,i got introspective about colours and just went, 'screw it, i'm writing this down and making it gay.'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. one

_i. red._

it’s the obvious choice.

it’s the colour of fire. the colour of revival. of beginning. and that seems fitting for their relationship, because it is a new beginning. before there had been lies and secrets – on both sides mind you – and that had blown up in their faces. but months later, on the nights where crime was quiet and Lena worked late, their relationship began to heal. growing from the ashes of what had been destroyed.

the snapping of Kara’s cape in the wind is what had alerted Lena to her presence. she did think of just going back inside. of locking the glass door and getting back to the reports on her desk. but she didn’t.

Kara landed on the balcony with a muted _thump_ and came up to lean against the rail beside Lena. a gap between them.

‘i have a headache,’ Lena had said, eyes fixed ahead on the skyline, ‘so, i’m not interested in fighting or talking, okay?’

‘okay,’ Kara said, voice quiet like the night. ‘should i leave?’

‘no. stay.’

‘okay.’

at some point, that became routine. they never said much – nothing more than ‘goodnight’ and ‘hello’ – but it was nice. and maybe this is where red’s passion came in. because after the quiet stopped, there was shouting.

she didn’t yell because she hated Kara. Lena never hated Kara. so, it’s not the passion of hate. she was heartbroken. so, maybe it’s the passion of heartbreak.

‘no more secrets,’ Lena had said, almost pleaded, months after that first night on the balcony. ‘please.’

‘okay.’

and then Lena fell into Kara’s warm embrace and everything felt okay again.

_ii. green._

an unlikely choice, but one Lena thinks has merit.

it doesn’t mean the kind of love that red means. where red means heat and passion, green means healing and balance. it’s about understanding and acceptance. and that’s why Lena thinks this colour works for them.

because after everything exploded in their faces, they had to heal. individually and together. they had to learn how to be friends again. and that’s a strange thing to do: restart your friendship with someone when you know everything about them. but they had to do that. they had to heal, and to do that, they had to _understand_.

Lena had to understand why Kara did what she did. why she kept Supergirl a secret. and then Kara had to understand why Lena reacted the way she did. somewhere in there was when they had both understood something else. something they’d been dancing around for years but never really addressing.

love.

it had been during one of their balcony talks.

‘do you think we’ll ever go back to how we were before?’ Kara had said, head tipped back so she could look at the inky black sky.

‘no.’

‘oh.’

‘but maybe that’s a good thing. this could be a fresh start for us.’

Kara hadn’t answered right away. but when she did, she spoke with a soft confidence. ‘we’re in love, aren’t we.’

and maybe Lena should have been more startled by that. more surprised or more something. she wasn’t. ‘yes.’

‘what now then?’

‘we keep doing what we’re doing now. and then when we’re ready, we’ll talk about that too.’

‘okay.’

and then they accepted it. because green is about understanding and acceptance. and they are green.

_iii. yellow._

Lena thinks she’s getting closer with this one. that it’s _their_ colour. maybe. it’s the sun: vivid and warm and full of hope – just how loving Kara makes her feel.

‘what’s it feel like?’ Lena had asked one morning.

‘hmm?’ Kara murmured, face pressed into the pillow, sheet pooled around her waist, and sunlight splayed over her back.

‘the sun. your cells process sunlight differently. it’s like an energy source for you; not unlike photosynthesis, i guess.’

Kara lifted her head from the pillow and shot a pouty glare over her shoulder at Lena. ‘i’m not a plant, y’know.’

‘i know, darling, but you’re cute when you pout.’

‘you’re mean.’

‘and yet you still love me.’

‘i do,’ she said, a dreamy smile on her face.

‘tell me what it feels like,’ Lena said when she saw that Kara had started to drift off again.

‘it’s kind of like butterflies in your stomach, but, like, all over your body and just not as… loud? i think that’s the right word. it’s also warm like a hug, and soft like slipping into bed. i wish you could feel it.’

‘i do.’

‘how?’

‘love.’

then there’s yellow’s cowardice and deceit that also fits so well. cowardice, because she was scared in the beginning. scared to trust and fall. so she put up walls and stuffed her feelings down deep. but Kara is warm, Kara is yellow, so she helped Lena build windows and doors into those walls.

and deceit, because Kara hurt Lena, and all those windows and doors made the hurt worse, so then Lena hurt Kara because she thought it might make her hurt less. it didn’t. Lena locked and sealed those doors and windows after that. decided that she was right. Kara may be warm, but she also lied.

Kara is yellow.

it took a while for her to let Kara back in after that. and Lena knows it took just as long for Kara to let her back in too. but just like everything before, they did that together too.

_iv. blue._

this is definitely the colour, Lena thinks. it has to be. it fits so well.

it’s the ocean. deep. endless. sometimes it’s choppy, but it always calms.

like the ocean, the love Lena has for Kara is endless and deep. rooted in a strong and intimate history. but like the ocean, sometimes it’s choppy. sometimes they fight or argue or bicker. the bickering is all in good nature though. little playful jibs at each other that are really just ‘i love you’s in disguise.

their fights are a little different though. because the crime-fighting parts of their lives are not easy. it is hard, it is dangerous, and Kara can sometimes be self-sacrificial to a fault. words that are razor-edged but soft and sincere at the centre, are thrown at each other, because ‘one day you aren’t going to get back up, Kara, and i can’t—’ Lena had wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Kara into a hug, unable to finish that sentence.

it’s an ‘i love you’ in disguise.

blue’s also supposed to mean trust and truth, and a year ago, Lena would have scoffed at that. made some snarky comment about the irony there. because Kara wears blue, her eyes are blue, and a year ago, Lena found out about Supergirl, about the lies everyone had spun. but it’s different now. they talked. they healed. and now they’re honest. no more secrets. so now blue seems befitting.

they are blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [@just-some-girlll](https://just-some-girlll.tumblr.com/)


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help myself, so i wrote a little bit more.

_v. orange._

it’s a blend of red and yellow. a mix of two colours coming together to create something new. something beautiful. just like them.

it’s the colour of Autumn. the colour of change. because they’re always changing. both as a couple and as individuals. but it’s one of their earlier moments of change that Lena cherishes so much.

it was the beginning of Autumn. where the leaves had begun to turn and fall. and the days had started to chill. they were pressed close together on a bench near the river. not quite touching. almost though. Lena dropped her head onto Kara’s shoulder and allowed her eyes to close. and she felt that moment of hesitance in Kara. that moment of doubt. but she hoped Kara took the gesture for what it was. a message.

_i’m ready. are you?_

Kara took Lena’s hand. tangled their fingers together. and squeezed.

_yes._

it wasn’t a heated or fiery declaration. but it certainly didn’t lack love and sincerity. it was calm and intimate. slowly building for years, until they were both ready for that change. it was perfect.

it’s not half red. and it’s not half yellow. it’s orange.

they are orange.

_vi. pink._

the meaning’s obvious here. it’s love. intimacy. but there are different kinds of intimacy, Lena learns. and they’re all different ways of saying ‘i love you.’

there’s the physical intimacy. the way that sometimes she’ll wake Kara up in the morning by pressing soft kisses all over her face. when the sun still hasn’t broken over the horizon, and it’s just them in bed, legs tangled beneath the sheets, and the dark creating their own little bubble. or the way that sometimes, those soft and quick morning kisses will grow longer, deeper. hands will start to wander. breaths will become laboured. and they won’t emerge from the bedroom until an hour later. exchanging smirks over the rims of their coffee mugs.

‘what?’ Lena had asked the first time she caught Kara doing it.

‘nothing,’ Kara said with one of those sappy smiles. ‘i’m just really happy.’

‘me too.’

and emotional intimacy too. the way that they trust so openly and completely. share little stories for years ago. stories no one else knows. secrets they thought for sure would die with them. or the way that sometimes Kara will press a kiss to Lena’s cheek and say ‘i love you’ for no reason besides the fact that she wanted to see her smile.

then there’s this other kind of intimacy. and Lena’s not really sure how to place this one. it was early on in their relationship. back before they’d told anyone. Kara was hosting a game night. Nia had asked where the spare batteries were because her Wii remote was one short. and Lena had answered _before_ Kara. so, yeah, Lena doesn’t know what kind of intimacy that is. but she can still remember the little smile Kara flashed her way. the smile just for her.

it might just be her favourite kind of intimacy.

_vii. brown._

a strange choice, Lena knows, but one she’s prepared to fight for.

there’re a few meanings with this one. stability is first. it’s the colour of wood and sometimes stone. stable things. and while they may fight – because all couples fight – it doesn’t mean that the love is gone. they’re often fighting _because_ they love each other. because sometimes ‘i love you’s can come out a little sharp around the edges. it might take a while to get to the root of their fights and unpack everything. but Lena knows their love is the forever kind, so they've got time. like brown, their love is stable.

next is the ground. it’s the colour of earth. connecting places and things all around the globe. brown’s a connecting colour. and being with Kara makes her feel connected. not just to the world and people, but to herself too. like she’s living the life she was always meant to live. that she’s being true to herself.

then there’s some who say brown is dull and boring. and maybe brown is a little dull on its own. meant only to enhance the beauty of other colours. but when it’s paired with the likes of red, green, yellow, blue, orange, or pink, brown is unstoppable. all those other colours become just a little bit more reliable. those other colours are fun, but without brown, they’d crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [@just-some-girlll](https://just-some-girlll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
